<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by kingsfiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475477">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsfiles/pseuds/kingsfiles'>kingsfiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, arya and dany are besties because i said so, arya stealing gendry’s sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsfiles/pseuds/kingsfiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has all of Gendry’s sweaters. That’s it. That’s the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was never that good of a writer. Bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gendry never understood why Dany started buying him exactly two sweaters on his birthdays or every Christmas when he and Arya started dating. She had joked that it was because Arya was a Stark and and they’re known for their words, “winter is coming” but he knew there had to be something else. For instance, Dany was’t <em>his</em> best friend but Arya’s, and he could have theorized that the silver-haired girl had feelings for him but she was as gay as his uncle Renly was, so he ran out of theories.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sweaters, for some reason, are never consistent in size too. It’s always either fit enough, or too big for him. Sometimes he thought that maybe Dany was secretly practicing to become a master knitter and just dumps all of her hardwork on Gendry because he couldn’t possibly refuse her if he didn’t want to face his own girlfriend’s wrath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Consider it a gift for both you and Arya.” </em>Dany had winked at him. He never understood why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then again, the sweaters weren’t so bad. They were all pretty decent and provides enough warmth to a Southern boy like him in the cold of the North.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except, of course, for the hideous one that he kept as far away as possible from his other fifteen sweaters. That, oddly enough, was also the one that Dany had actually admitted to knitting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, since the gods hated him, that very sweater, with its horrendous bright orange colour and questionable purple hybrid creature (that could only be recognized as a creature because of the three googly eyes attached to what could be its head), was the sweater he had on right at this moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Under no normal circumstance would Gendry even dream of donning this disgrace of a garment. But today was no normal circumstance. Today was cold, and he was alone in his and Jon’s shared apartment, and all of his sweaters were undoubtedly in Arya Stark’s own drawers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Initially, Gendry didn’t care if Arya took his stuff. It was hers as much as he himself was. But that was only because they had shared an apartment in King’s Landing on the first year of their relationship, and he could easily sneak into her room and take a shirt or two. But they weren’t in King’s Landing now, were they? Arya’s new project required them to stay in Barrowton. And while they had planned to both stay in Jon’s apartment, Sansa and her girlfriend Margaery, who were also there for the same project, insisted that Arya stays with them for the sake of sisterhood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arya had agreed, of course, but she never failed to visit him once in a while. Thinking back, perhaps Gendry was always left too bamboozled after having the most mind blowing sex ever (he swears it gets better every time) that he doesn’t notice Arya leaving with his sweater on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit, now he misses Arya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arya and her soft little hands. Arya and her seemingly never faltering warmth. Arya and her gorgeous, sparkling gray eyes. Arya and her infectious laugh. Arya and her feather-like kisses...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arya and her drawer full of <em>his</em> sweaters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Gods, she is lucky I love her,</em> he thought begrudgingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t even begin to fathom why she did it. Arya had her own stash of sweaters, and she had never been affected by the cold, often boasting that she is of Northern blood and ice ran through her veins. He remembered asking why, but she only replied with a shrug before proceeding to get comfortable in one of his sweaters. He never bothered again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he only hoped the gods didn’t hate him too much to have Jon come back while he is still in his ugly sweater. Or worse, he comes home with his girlfriend Ygritte who would definitely have a field day over Gendry’s ridiculous state and never let him live it down. He shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was just lucky enough that he didn’t have anywhere to go. He flicks the lights off and crawls under the thick fur comforter that Jon lent him, momentarily forgetting the monstrosity that he was wearing, before letting sleep consume him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p><hr/>
<p class="p2"><br/>
He awakens to the smell of beef stew wafting from the kitchen. His stomach grumbles, and he gets off the bed, his half state of unconsciousness and hunger making him forget about whatever it is that could turn him into the laughing stock of the year.</p>
<p class="p2"><br/>
His feet take him to the source of the smell, and at the sight of pink hair on a short stature, he fully awakens.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Arya didn’t hear him, and kept humming to herself. Her back was to him, as she lightly swayed to her own tune while stirring what could only be stew on a pot. She was clad in one of his sweaters (of course), the garment reaching just above her knees with the huge sleeves bunched on her wrists. To others, she probably looked ridiculous, but to Gendry...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">To Gendry, well, she looked like the person he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">Which she is. Obviously.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">But now Gendry had no other doubts and gods help him, he was gonna have to start ring shopping because he has made a decision.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”You’re thinking too loud.” Arya’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, regaining control of himself, before training his gaze on her once more.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Gray meets blue, and his heart swells. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Hello to you too.” He smiles, making his way to her. Arya grins back before throwing her arms and legs around him. Like second nature, he holds her up until their faces are at the same level and he is consumed by her addicting scent and her soft mouth meets his.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">They stay like that for a while, lips moving languidly as they melt against each other, the unforgiving chill forgotten before Arya pulls away and leans her forehead against his.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Good afternoon, handsome.” She breathes, and Gendry hums in reply. He basks in her warmth for a few minutes. Arya peppers his jaw with a few kisses, causing him to sigh, before he reluctantly puts her down. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">The dark haired girl then turns to the stove, lowering the heat as she let it simmer. He, on the other hand, wraps his arms around her midriff, his chin finding comfort on her shoulder.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">“To whom do I owe the pleasure, m’lady?” He asks her, chuckling when his girlfriend pinched his arm, a reaction he had expected.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Don’t call me that. And if you must know, Sans and Marg were being disgusting again and I miss my boyfriend. Figured I could kill two birds with one stone.” She shrugged, as if missing him was no big deal. He obviously knew better though, so he gave her a light squeeze before nuzzling his nose to the junction where her neck and shoulder met. She moaned at the gesture.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”And if it helps you sleep at night, I brought with me some of your sweaters. Thought you may have freezed your balls off and I can’t have that because I am particularly fond of said balls.” At this, Gendry growls, nipping at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”But I am not having sex with you in... in <em>that</em>. Seriously, why haven’t you thrown that out yet?” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Thrown what?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”What you’re wearing, Gendry.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Shit. I forgot.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"><br/>
He unwinds his arms around her as if he had been burned. He can feel his face heat up, and Arya’s suppressed giggles weren’t helping at all. He glares at the offending clothing, and it only stares back with its three googly eyes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Go grab a decent one from my bag. I’d love to wait for Jon and Ygritte so we can make fun of you but that’s not what I’m here for.” Arya turns away from him once more. He sees a huge backpack on the table behind them, and unzips it. As he had expected, he finds four of his sweaters neatly folded against each other. As if reading his thoughts, Arya speaks without turning her head away from her task.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Yes, Sansa folded them. She said it makes for extra space.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Gendry nods to himself. He grabs the one at the very top, the blue one. Removing the trash he had on with one hand, he shivers from the chill that pricks at his skin. Hastily, he wears the spare and welcomes the warmth it provides and the dignity it returns.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Now go get us some bowls, will you? I’m starving.” </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Gendry happily obliges.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p><hr/>
<p class="p2"><br/>
“Why do you do it?” Gendry finally asked after downing his bowl of stew. The food had been delicious and comforting, and he almost cried when he found his bowl empty until he remembered the question that had been nagging at him for a while now.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Do what?” Arya replies, still having not finished her own bowl. Gendry absently grabs a pitcher and fills her glass with water. The girl gratefully takes a gulp.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Steal my sweaters.” He finishes. He notes the sudden change of colour on her cheeks, a pretty dust of pink.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Because I can.” Arya shrugs, aiming for nonchalance but Gendry saw right through her. He smirks.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”You have your own, if not more, and I seem to remember you telling me that the cold never bothers you Starks. You’re also aware that Dany made them particularly thick for southern skin, right? So why the interest in my sweaters, Arya Stark?” He leans on the table, not bothering to hide the mirth in his tone. Arya blushes harder, and he knows he’s won.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">He should have known better, though. His four years of dating this minx of a woman should have already taught him that he will never win.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Same reason as you keeping my knickers in your back pocket when we fuck.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">He chokes on air.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Arya was at his side in a flash, rubbing his back. He can hear her laughing though, and that causes his face to heat up. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Seven hells, Arya, can’t you be a little discreet?” At that, Arya bursts into a fresh fit of laughter. He would’ve scolded her if it didn’t sound like music to his ears.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">It took her a good minute to stop, wiping away the tears that have formed in her eyes and biting her lip to keep herself from grinning too much.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Gendry feigns annoyance. He turns his head away from her until he feels soft, warm hands cup his cheeks, slowly turning him back to face her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Her gray eyes were sparkling, if not a little glazed, and he’s sure his heart skipped a beat. She was looking at him the same way she always did when he did something stupid or when he did something that pleased her. Gendry found that he didn’t mind drowning in her eyes, he could live like this forever.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”It gets so lonely at Sans’ sometimes. And I know you get extra sleepy in cold places so I don’t want to bother you. The only thing I can do to feel closer to you is to stuff myself in your sweaters because they smell like you and the extra warmth makes it seem you’re there, holding me.” She confesses softly, and Gendry is sure his heart was going to burst and this his face was going to split with how wide he was grinning.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”And besides, that’s why Dany got them.” She adds as an afterthought. Gendry wills his heart to quit racing before he pulls her into his lap and shows  her just how much he felt the same way, of how lonely it can get and only her presence could sate that loneliness.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">He hoped he had enough money in his account to buy her a ring <em>and</em> a gift for Dany.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta, we die like men.</p>
<p>I’m on tumblr: @kings-files<br/>and twitter: @lovejinora</p>
<p>also another shameless promo, a gendrya fc to sam smith’s my oasis: </p>
<p>twt: https://twitter.com/lovejinora/status/1326842041796493312?s=20<br/>ig: https://www.instagram.com/p/CHfDKfPjXLI/?igshid=3s3rfu912q9n</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>